Introducing Ringo!
by Yachi Sakura
Summary: just a short story about where ringo got her powers. for those of you that dont know, ringo was the mew made for the PS game. reference to other anime is present R&R please!


((note: since no one knows a thing about ringo, here is a fanfiction about her and um... me. Oo;;))  
  
Ringo sat up in her bed and stretched.  
"Ah, little sis! good morning!" Her brother said cheerfully from the other room. "Come on, you'll be late if you wait much longer!"  
"hai, oneesama!" Ringo called. In no time she was fixing that big red bow in her hair.  
"Ringo! you're late!" Called a young females voice.  
"I told you you'd be late." Ringo's brother called from the kitchen. "bye!"  
Ringo ran out the door, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She rushed outside to find her friend Spice waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Spice asked as they began to walk down the street.   
"I overslept again." Ringo said, yawning.  
"Are you on cleaning after-school?" Spice asked, cleaning dirt out from under her fingernails.  
"Nope! I'm glad! I have all this time now to spend with my brother! He is so cool!"  
"It's a little gross to have a crush on your brother." Spice said, laughing to herself. Ringo blushed.  
"I DO NOT have a crush on my brother! I have a crush on someone else!" She said, turning red.  
"Ah, so there IS a man you like! What's he like? Handsome? Blonde? Mature?" Spice said, laughing uncontrollibly.   
"He's awesome! He is blonde and mature and HOT!" She squealled. Spice laughed. Ringo stared at her dignatly.  
"ya, well! it's not like YOU'VE not got a crush! What was his name again? A---"  
"SHUT UP!" Spice yelled, clamping her mouth shut.  
  
After school, Ringo was skipping home from school, not a care in the world. She looked up to her classroom, where spice was waving, leaning on a mop. Now Ringo was free. She wandered down to the cafe mew mew, and asked to get a seat. Her cousin, Ichigo, came to seat her.   
"Hey, Ringo! Come on, i'll get you a free cake!" Suddenly there was a crash, and Retasu ran by with a mop, repeating   
"Gomen Nasai! Gomen nasai!" over and over as she cleaned. Pudding was preforming for some people at another table, who were clapping. She loved how busy the cafe was. Someday she'd have to bring Spice over here. It was so much fun. Actually, she was here only to catch a glimpse at Ryou Shirogane, the hot highschool boy that she had a crush on.  
After eating her cake, Ringo left the cafe. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground, and she fell over. She watched a penguin waddle twards her. Suddenly it jumped up and entered her body. Ringo fell unconsious.  
  
Ringo sat up in her bed and stretched.  
"Ah, little sis! good morning!" Her brother said cheerfully from the other room. "Come on, you'll be late if you wait much longer!" Ringo looked around her room. Everything was exactly as it was yesterday. She got up from her bed and fixed her ribbon. She walked over to the table and sat down. her brother placed a plate of food in front of her and he began to eat.  
"That earthquake yesterday was pretty weird, huh." She carelessly brought up.  
"What earthquake?" Her brother said, looking at Ringo funny. "I didn't feel one." He said. "You're going crazy again." He said, laughing. "Why dont you just go to school? You'll be late if you wait any longer." Ringo walked outside in a daze, not having a clue what was happening. Spice was walking down the street, and upon seeing spice, she ran up to her, smiling and waving.  
  
"Hey, Ringo! You're early today! Come on!" Ringo, sensing her cheerfulness, walked along-side her. "Clean up yesterday was tough. I found 6 WADS OF GUM! ewww!" Spice said carelessly.  
"r-really?" Ringo said, still dazed. Had her brother actually said she was nuts? They never fought or even teased each other!  
"Oh ya. Of course, the teachers thought that i was crazy. but we know better, right?" She said, looking at Ringo sideways. Suddenly, the ground began to shake again.  
"Another earthquake?!" Ringo screamed, looking at spice in true terror. Suddenly, a mole kameria anima launched itself from the ground. Without warning, Ringo screamed "Mew Mew Apple! Metamorphosis!" and transformed. After a kawaii henshin sequence, she was ready to fight. Oooor... not. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" She shreiked, looking at her outfit. "My underware is hanging out! aieee!" She began screaming and crying, clutching to Spice's clothes.   
"This is just like one of those shoujo mangas that i read! come on, Ringo! fight them!" Suddenly, words came to Ringos head.  
"A--appletick?" She said kind of quietly, and two maracas appeared in her hands. "Ribbon! Apple tippu!" She yelled, and began to shake her maracas or... however those things attack someone. In one hit, like when the other mews attack, the anima died.  
"RINGO! YOU DID IT! SUGOII!" She said, jumping on top of her in a hug. Ringo just let her squeeze her. She was dizzy now from all that happened.

"So...spice? how do i... transform back?" She asked when spice finally let go.  
"umm... i dont know to be honest with you!" Spice said with a pure look of bewilderment in her eyes. Suddenly, the neighbor yelled out  
"YOU KIDS! GET TO SCHOOL! IT STARTED A HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Spice and Ringo looked at eachother, and ran down the sidewalk into a manga store at the corner.  
"So, we cant go to school like this!" Spice said, looking over Ringo.  
"No, you can go to school. But i cant." Ringo said. "I dont know how to transform back!" She said, crying.  
"i'm not leaving you." Spice said, hands on her hips. "Girl, we've GOT to get you transformed back. But how?..." Relizing she was in a manga store, Spice ran over to the rack of shoujo manga and began tearing through the books.  
"Spice! what are you doing?!" She squealled.

"Trying to figure out what these guys do to untransform!" She called back. Ringo slowly walked to Spice across the store. All the guys in there stared at mew Ringo with bloody noses.  
"hey, babe! nice cosplay!" one guy called as she passed by. She then ran for spice.  
"Spice!" she cried.  
"I found quite a few manga about magical transformations!" She said, holding out a stack of books. "We'll just have to try them all!" She said, laughing. Ringo felt sick as Spice bought the books.

"Here's one called Ranma 1/2" Spice said, flipping through it back at ringo's house. her brother goes to a military school everyday. only because this is my world, he comes home at night. x). So the girls were home alone, trying to fix ringo. "In this book, when ranma is splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl. Warm water turns him back to a boy. Lets try it!" She said, turning on the water tap to hot. After getting a bucket full of it, she walked over behind Ringo and causually poured it over her.  
"THAT'S HOT!" She shrieked. "Did it say boiling water?" She asked, making sure she didn't get any burns from that water.  
"well... no..." Spice said, flipping through another book. "Did you try just taking the clothes off?" She asked, staring at ringo.  
"no..." But after a few attempts, it was proven that these clothes couldn't just be removed.  
"ok, lemme check out another manga. Umm... in Yu-Gi-Oh, Yuugi turns back to yuugi when the person that was mean to him was put to justice. So, has anyone been mean to you lately?" Ringo stared at Spice. "Wrong question. ok, how about this? That family in Furuba, Fruits Basket, turns back to the way they're supposed to be after a certain period of time."  
"how long a period of time?"  
"It's different everytime."  
"shoot."  
"ok, we could try this. when a demon gets a shard of the shikon no tama, he or she transforms to a super demon which cant be stopped until the shikon no tama is removed from their body." Ringo quickly pulled her knees up to her chest and held them up with her knees.  
"NO."This is how it went for hours, until it was getting dark. Spice and Ringo still hadn't found a solution, and Ringo was still mew ringo.  
"Sorry, ri-chan. I gotta go home now. my parents are gonna KILL me. cya!" She called. As she left out the back way, Onnesama was coming up the front walkway thing. Ringo finally knew that this was it. She HAD to transform back. She concetrated on getting out of the costume. Suddenly, just as the door opened, she looked at herself. She was back to the way she always had looked.  
"Hi Ri-chan! how was school?" He asked as he set his bag down on the table.  
"It was... great." how could she tell her brother that she ditched school? Luckly, the next day she was able to clear it all up. But Spice wasn't there. When she got home, she found spice flipping through the manga that she had left there last night. only she was a mew mew, like Ringo had been.  
"Ringo! how did you transform back?!" She yelled, grabbing her friend. Ringo just smiled.  
  
THE END

((A.N: if you liked this story, please rate it! I had quite a bit of other manga/anime interaction. Ranma 1/2, Yu-gi-oh, Furuba, and Inuyasha were all mentioned in here. I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
